The Year I Bade Christmas
The Year I Bade Christmas. Here it is, my first Christmas oneshot, and yeah – it’s Bade (if that wasn’t already obvious). Basically, Beck (with his devious planning) is trying to find a way to get Jade to like Christmas. Tori’s not in this story because this is Beck and Jade’s first Christmas together – two years before Tori arrives. “I just don’t see how you could hate Christmas.” Beck protested once again as he sat down with his girlfriend; where three of his friends, Robbie, Andre and Cat; were already sitting. “It’s stupid. Getting up in early in the morning to tear paper off things I don’t want, then having to smile at them like they matter.” “So it’s the presents you don’t like?” “No. I hate everything. The stupid people who stand outside my house singing and thinking I actually care about Christmas. Then I have to spend Christmas day with my brother and a bunch of cousins who I hate, then I have to eat that weird fruitcake which I hate and I have to act happy the whole time. Not to mention all that they put on TV is Christmas shows and movies.” “I love Christmas.” The perky redhead interrupted from across the table. “Yeah, well I don’t.” “Phooey.” “Surely you must like something about Christmas.” Beck tried to reason. “Nobody could hate everything about Christmas.” Andre backed him up. “I am on equal grounds with nobody. I really hate Christmas.” “What about Hanukah?” “How do you even celebrate Hanukah?” “Well it’s sort of like…” Robbie began trying to explain, before he was cut off again. “Yeah, I really didn’t care.” “Geez, you’re like the lovechild of the Grinch and Scrooge.” Andre joked. “Oh yeah, that’s another thing to add to the list. Everyone compares me to fictional characters. Do I look like a fictional character to you?” “You look beautiful, sweetie.” “Thanks. Now stop playing kiss up. Christmas is stupid, so I don’t see why there’s such a big fuss over it.” “This one time, my brother was wearing a tuxedo, and he kept running into funeral parlours saying ‘Why are you making such a fuss over him anyway?’” “Cat.” Andre paused while he thought of something to say. “That is so messed up.” “I know.” She answered, before putting her head down and kicking her toes into each other. “Anyway, as I was saying, that’s why I don’t celebrate Christmas, and why I won’t go Christmas shopping with you.” “One of these days, you’re going to celebrate Christmas, and I’m gonna sure of it.” “Not likely.” “I can be very convincing.” “Doubt it.” “Yeah – but I actually like you. I don’t like Christmas, and that’s that.” Jade finished, before picking up her wallet and walking over to the school’s fast food truck. “Cat, you’re Jade’s best friend, right?” “I guess.” “What do you think I should get Jade for Christmas?” “Dude, she just said she hates Christmas.” Andre reminded him. “Just get her a present.” “No, I have to get her something thoughtful. Something that she’ll love.” “One time my brother made gave me a turtle for my birthday and I loved it. Until the police came and took him back to his owners.” “What is wrong with your brother?” “That’s the weirdest part. Nobody knows. We take him to all these doctors and they keep yelling ‘Get that thing out of my office’ after five minutes.” “Hate to sound pushy, but can I please have some help with an idea for Jade?” “Yeah.” “Why don’t you get her some scissors then?” “Scissors aren’t really a gift. I want to get her something nice.” “I tried.” Robbie surrendered before pulling his phone out and walking away from the table. “What about a unicorn?” “Unicorns don’t exist, Cat.” Andre told her. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She yelled as she stormed off. “Cat! It wasn’t supposed to offend you.” Andre started calling after her as he followed her out. “Well that was useful. Now I’m sitting by myself and I still don’t know what to get Jade.” He started mumbling to himself before noticing one of Robbie’s friends walking past. “Hey, Sinjin!” He yelled out. “Oh hey Beck.” The mossy haired nerd greeted as he walked towards Beck. “Can I sit here?” “Sure. I need your help with a gift idea.” “For whom?” “For Jade.” “Well – I know this might be hard for you to hear, but she really does want me for Christmas, under the mistletoe, with her hands brushing through my sandy locks.” “I blame myself for asking that stupid question.” Beck answered before standing up and walking away from his table, leaving his food behind. “Wait! Beck!” Sinjin called out as he ran over. “What?” “Are you gonna eat that?” He asked as he pointed to the food that was left behind. “No.” Beck answered as he tried to walk away. “Can I have it?” “What?” “Can I have it?” “Go for your life.” He told him before walking over to Jade as she came walking back from the Grub Truck. “Hey babe.” He greeted as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Why is Sinjin at our table?” “Don’t ask.” “SINJIN! MOVE!” Jade called out across the Asphalt Café. Without another word, Sinjin knocked his tray off the table and started running away. “Much better.” Jade commented as she walked back over to her table and kicked Sinjin’s bag onto the ground. “You know, you could be nicer to him.” “You’re not my mother.” Jade remarked back while chewing a mouthful of salad. “I still love you though.” He whispered when she had turned her head around. She swallowed her food before turning around and pointing out what Beck said. “You…you love me?” “Well…yeah.” “That is so…um…lovely.” She answered, trying to avoid the awkwardness. “Yeah – I’m just gonna – you know…” Beck tried to answer, while he fumbled for words. “I’m gonna go find Andre.” “Okay, you do that.” Jade signalled him off, before returning to her salad and eating in solitude. That eating in solitude would be the first of many times. If they were eating together, it was in a group, and neither of them really talked about what happened. The days added on and on until finally, Beck called her over for Christmas Eve, where they sat on his bed, watching Jade’s favourite movie, The Scissoring, five times over. “Why can’t this just replace Christmas?” Jade asked, sarcastically, before laughing at yet another stupid girl who ran into the closet. “Little children don’t like horror movies.” “I don’t like little children.” “Well then I guess we should alert the world to replace Christmas with horror movie sleepovers.” “Sleepovers?” “Well you are staying for Christmas day, right?” “How many times do I have to tell you I don’t like Christmas?” Jade argued. “You said you don’t like Christmas because you have to hang out with your annoying cousins, who you hate. Maybe it wouldn’t be as annoying if you stayed here for Christmas. Besides Jade, it’s nearly twelve am.” “I’m going home.” Jade demanded, as she picked up her coat and started gathering her belongings. “C’mon Jade, please just stay.” Beck tried pleading. “No. I'm going home.” “Fine.” Beck sighed as he walked over to the door of his RV. “At least let me walk you home.” “Okay.” The two of them walked silently through the almost empty streets of LA, acting as awkward as two teenagers could in a situation like this. Then the bells started chiming. It was twelve am, Christmas day. Beck turned around and grabbed Jade by the shoulders, before pressing his lips firmly against hers and running his fingers through her hair. “BECK!” Jade started screaming. “What was that?” “You walked under the mistletoe.” “What mistletoe?” “Oops, I must have imagined it.” “Why would you just kiss me for no reason?” She asked before pacing away some more. “Because I love you, Jade.” He called out, stopping in his tracks. “You make me so happy, so I wanted to make you happy.” “Beck, I’m fourteen.” “So am I.” “I don’t think I’m ready to tell someone I love them, let alone, kiss them.” “I can wait.” “So what was this all about?” “I wanted you to enjoy Christmas. Merry Christmas.” “Beck, I – I don’t know what to say though.” “Say thank you. Say you’ll stay at my house for Christmas.” “I will stay at your house.” She began, as she turned around. “But I will not celebrate Christmas.” “That’s fine by me.” He told her, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking her back to his RV. “Beck!” Mrs Oliver started calling through the door as she knocked. “Wake up. You’re cousin Marsha is here.” Beck pushed himself up off the ground before walking over to Jade, who was wrapped up in five different blankets all over his bed. He shook her shoulder lightly before whispering. “Jade. Wake up.” “I don’t wanna go to school.” “It’s Christmas.” “I don’t wanna go to Christmas.” “Just get up.” “Never.” “Fine. Stay.” Beck surrendered before walking out of his RV and following his mother inside. When Jade finally woke up a few hours later, she walked inside the Oliver’s house, where everyone was sitting down for Christmas lunch. “Why, hello Jade.” Mrs Oliver was the first to greet. “When did you get here? Or didn’t you leave?” “I slept in Beck’s bed.” “Well then I guess you’re staying for lunch. Grab a seat.” The middle aged woman asked with a smile beaming across her face. This was so much different from her traditional Christmas. There were no parents arguing because they had to stand in the same room. There were no maniacal twin boys who would start throwing tantrums when they didn’t get what they wanted. Instead, there was just a warm, fuzzy atmosphere. Jade couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, I’ll stay here.” She agreed as she sat down next to Beck and Mr Oliver brought her a plate and cutlery. “Jade, would you like to say grace?” “No.” She firmly answered. “Well just hold my hand and close your eyes.” Beck instructed her, while Beck’s father started their prayer. After their meal, they walked over to the tree, which was loaded with presents, most for distant family members, and she sat down on the sofa while Beck’s ten year old cousin eagerly tore through present after present, throwing the paper everywhere. Then Marsha picked up a small present in black wrapping paper. She examined the tag a few times before walking over to Jade and asking – “Is this your name?” To Jade From Beck She ripped open the end and found a black box inside. Then she opened the box to reveal a silver ring hanging on a necklace string, with Jade engraved on the outside of the ring. She pulled the necklace out fully and dangled it in front of her eyes. “Beck it’s – I love it.” “And what about Christmas?” “What about Christmas?” “I know you secretly love it.” “I love this Christmas and only this Christmas.” “What if you could have this sort of thing every Christmas?” “Well I guess – it wouldn’t be horrible.” “And that’s all I needed to hear.” Beck smiled, pulling his girlfriend in for a hug and letting her drop her present on the ground, before she pulled her head back and kissed him this time. “Thank you.” Beck joked as he pulled away. “Well, we are under mistletoe.” So yeah – tell me what you thought? How was my first Christmas story? Good? Bad? Horrible? Well I had fun writing it – so nyeh. Yes – nyeh is a word. Also – this is the first story I’m gonna post on the Victorious Wiki and then on Fanfic. Feel special Wikians! Okay – please review with your thoughts. Did you guys like it? Could I have done better. I can take criticism. Yes – I really want reviews. Luvv ya, xxMini Category:Bade